A Thing They Can't Shake
by Hot Donna
Summary: This takes place after the most recent JaSam break up. Sam is leaving with a secret that Liz knows, but she won't say anything because she doesn't want to lose Jason. What should've happened...Jason never threatened Sam...OneShot JaSam


This is my first ever GH fic, it's a one parter and of course, it's JaSam because they were only the best couple ever! I still can't believe they broke them up on the show... But anyway, this is one of the things I wished would have happened when JaSam broke up because of that biatch LIZzard! ( I so wish she would've died when she collapsed that time when JaSam were running from the police) But I really hate what they've done with Jason--even with his hair! I want the old Jason back. The old day JaSam so rocked ass! Anywho...here we go!

* * *

**A Thing They Can't Shake**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam stuffed her hands in the pockets of her long black coat. The big warm one that Jason had bought for her a long time ago. She remembered wearing it when she felt him drifting away—her life had gotten colder so she wore it to keep her warm. Then, Jason completely left her when he told her that Jake was his—something Sam already knew. But it really surprised her how long it took him to tell her and how she had continuously caught him around Liz. He knew he could've trusted Sam with his secret, but it felt like he didn't want to and she knew why.

Jason wanted to be with Elizabeth so that his son could have the perfect family. Just like he was going to do with Lila only this time, it was his own flesh and blood—or so the bitch said. Sam stopped shivering for a split second to bring a hand to the slight bump on her lower stomach. Now, this was surely Jason's. She was almost four months pregnant and they told her that she couldn't have kids. But she finally got her miracle, she got pregnant.

"What are you doing here?"

Sam turned around and her eyes tightened at the sight of Elizabeth. She'd always envy her. "Why is it any of your business?" Sam smiled nervously before trying to walk past her.

"I saw you coming out of Dr. Lee's office." Elizabeth said evenly to stop Sam in her tracks, holding Jake at her side, bundled in blue blankets. "What are you trying to pull?" She asked accusingly, turning to face the girl who had walked behind her.

Sam stopped and looked up to the dark sky before laughing humorlessly and shaking her head, sticking her hands back in her coat pockets. She watched as the cloud of cold air billowed from her mouth and disappeared above her before starting. "Wow, Liz. I come to the doctor and I have to be up to something? Are you that scared that he might come back to me?"

Elizabeth hid her guilt. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Sam."

"Yes, you do." Sam pressed, turning to face the slightly taller girl. "You're scared that Jason's gonna find out the truth. That Jake really is Lucky's and you just lied because you secretly wanted to be with Jason!"

"Shut up!" Elizabeth hissed, rubbing her son's back self-consciously. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Sam." She clenched her jaw.

Sam smirked softly as she looked pointedly at her. "Don't worry about me telling him. I'm leaving." She announced tightly. "I don't want to ruin your life. I know how it feels to lose, Jason. I wouldn't want that pain for anybody else." She said a little shakily. "So I'm leaving tonight."

Elizabeth snorted and shook her head. "That's so pathetic. He's not coming to stop you this time, Sam. Jason and I are working things out."

"That's great." Sam smiled forcedly, giving her an approving nod. "But nothing you two work out can replace the times Jason and I shared together." Her lip trembled slightly and her eyes glazed over but she quickly blinked the tears back and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Bye." She sucked her bottom lip in her mouth and she put her head down and walked past the girl and her baby.

Elizabeth watched her go, hoping she was really leaving for good.

**XxXxXxX**

Elizabeth laughed as Jason made Jake giggle while he was holding him on her couch. She was happy that he didn't seem to be thinking of Sam that much anymore—or maybe he was hiding it. Jason was good at that. But so far, he'd only mentioned that he should check on her because he hadn't seen her in a while and Elizabeth was not about to tell him that she left until she was actually gone for a few days. She didn't want to risk him leaving her and going to get or stop Sam if she had decided to leave at a different time. Besides, something was up with Sam that gave Elizabeth the distinct idea that it would change their lives.

There was a knock on her door.

Mentally, she prayed that it wasn't Sam. When she got up and slowly went to the door, she was only half relieved to see that it was Lucky. He looked worried and fiddled with his fingers, for a split second he averted his eyes and saw Jason. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry to be coming by right now," ignoring Jason's presence, he kept his eyes trained on her, "but I need you to do me a huge favor."

"What?" She asked uncomfortably, crossing her arms and glancing back at Jason briefly.

"I need you to go see what Sam went to go see Dr. Lee for. I think she's pregnant." He said lowly so Jason wouldn't hear.

But it didn't work.

"What?" Jason said, hopping to his feet and holding Jake securely while eyeing Lucky. "That's impossible. Sam can't have kids." He frowned, he was obviously hurt that she was pregnant by Lucky. After all the times that they'd tried to have a baby, maybe it just wasn't meant to be, he thought sadly.

Lucky shifted his eyes towards Jason evenly. "That's why I asked Elizabeth to check." He said a little bitterly. "Dr. Lee said she went for a pregnancy test but she couldn't give me the results." He said more to Elizabeth than Jason.

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. "I…I don't think I can do that, Lucky. It's not my department." Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "And I can't believe you got her pregnant already, I--" She started a little jealously.

Lucky scoffed and looked at Elizabeth evilly. "I haven't had sex with Sam." Shaking his head, he looked to Jason briefly before back at Elizabeth. With that news being broadcast, he could basically feel Jason starring a hole into him. "Can you help me or not?" He said impatiently to her. "I'm really worried about her. I haven't seen her since last night."

Elizabeth sighed and lowered her head to brush her bangs out of her eyes. "I don't know, I have to see, Lucky."

"Liz, I know you're not Sam's biggest fan, but if she is, she's alone right now. You have to do this." Lucky encouraged.

"Yeah," Jason nodded in agreement. "You have to find out."

"Jason," Elizabeth began to object, looking towards him in shock, "I—"

"If Sam is pregnant, it's more than likely my child and she's more than likely high risk," he stated the facts, laying Jake, who was falling asleep in his basinet. "And knowing Sam, she won't tell me, she'll just take off." He was upset and placed his hands on his waist as his eyebrows knitted in worry.

"She's a big girl." Elizabeth said growing heated at his obvious affection for his ex.

"I don't care about that!" Jason put a finger to his chest. "I still lo—!" His outburst was cut short when he noticed what he was about to say. He swallowed hard and ran his hands through his hair. "Look, you just find out for me and I'll go find Sam." He said, obviously containing rage.

"You won't find her." Elizabeth said as he grabbed his coat from the couch. She could feel Lucky's eyes on her, but she saw Jason's eyes and it was killing her to have him look at her like that. Sam was ruining her plans.

"Why not?" He snapped, his eyes glued to her.

Elizabeth tried to challenge him and stare back, but his empty gaze was too hard. She looked away and let out a shaky sigh. "I saw her last night." She put a hand over her face and walked away from the door and toward the couch. "She was at the hospital. Emily had just come by with Jake to start her shift and…I saw her. I talked to her for a while and she—"

"Can you get to the point?!" Jason snapped again, more anger seeping from his tone.

Elizabeth's watery eyes looked to Jason apologetically. "She said she was leaving last night. I saw her leave from Dr. Lee's office. I—" She tried to keep talking, possibly to keep him there but it hadn't worked. He effortlessly slipped on his leather coat and pushed past her, obviously going in search of Sam.

"I'll find her." Lucky said, putting a hand up to Jason's chest to stop him.

"Move out of my way, Spencer." Jason warned with gritted teeth. He averted his blue eyes towards the shorter man's eyes. "I don't have time for this."

"You've done nothing but hurt her. The last thing she needs is you coming after her out of pity." Lucky defended the girl he had come to adore since his break up and impending divorce from Elizabeth. Sam hid a lot, he noticed. When she was hurt, she tried to mask it by doing something to hurt somebody else. But if she was pregnant, she obviously didn't want anybody wanting her out of pity so that's probably why she was leaving.

"And how do you know what she needs? Huh?" Jason almost boomed, glaring darkly at him. "You've known her for a little over a month and now you think you know her?" Jason shook his head and then glared harder at him. "What Sam and I have is way more than what you think you and Sam have, alright? I know how to handle it."

"Oh, like you handled it by sleeping with my wife and getting her pregnant?!" Lucky shouted, pointing into Jason's chest heatedly. "By lying to Sam and betraying her?! By pretending to love her while Elizabeth walked around with your child inside of her?!"

"I _never_ pretended to love Sam!" Jason defended in complete rage, pointing towards the ground for emphasis. He met Lucky's eyes challengingly. "I never had to because I did love her!" He heaved heavily as he realized what he was about to say. Looking towards Elizabeth, his features softened at that moment, "I still do." He gave her an apologetic look before shaking his head. "I just…I wanted Jake to have the perfect family…" He started, watching as Liz shook her head.

"No." She held up her hands, trying to halt his words. "No, don't do this to me. Jason, no." She ran up to him teary-eyed. "We can get past this."

"But all my son needs is love." He motioned to Jake, continuing to talk as she tried to stop him. "I'm sorry, Liz. I have to find Sam."

"So that's it?" She said after a small silence. "You're going to leave us for…her?" She waved her hand towards the door erratically. "That's stupid, Jason! She's a conniving bitch!"

"No she's not!" He yelled angrily, pointing to Elizabeth. "She doesn't disrespect you, don't disrespect her."

Elizabeth wanted to pull her hair out. Shaking her head, she crossed her arms again and strolled over to where Jake slept. She looked down at Jake for a while before deciding to confess. "He's not yours." She was barely heard.

Lucky's eyes widened and he finally stepped inside. "What?"

Elizabeth swiped tears away from her cheeks and looked the opposite way of them, hugging herself. "I had the test results tampered with." She cried softly, still not facing them. "Jake is Lucky's."

Lucky looked as if he was about to burst. "Liz, how could you…?"

Jason shook his head, pained by the news. Then, he stormed out, not even wanting to know the reasoning for Elizabeth doing what she did. He pulled out his cell phone and called Sonny, hoping he might've talked to Sam and know where she was heading.

**xXxXxXx**

Sam smiled graciously at the lady behind the desk. Her flight for the night before had been delayed so she decided to upgrade her ticket like she had wanted to in the first place. Not strong enough to go to Jason, she had miraculously went to Sonny and asked him for money to go on with her life. It was better than stealing it, right?

She turned around and stuffed the ticket in the side of her purse, then she looked up, gasping at the sight of him. Maybe she was dreaming or imagining him because of the many times he had stopped her before. Figuring that that was it, she decided to walk by the imaginary figure.

But it grabbed her arm and sent electricity through her body.

It was not imaginary. "Sam, wait." He said softly, leaning towards her ear.

She closed her eyes to stop the onslaught of tears from falling. "How did you know where I was?"

"Sonny." He answered simply.

"Why are you here?" She asked strained, still not opening her eyes.

"When have I ever let you leave?" He spoke jokingly, though his features showed no sign of humor.

"When you wanted Elizabeth." She answered, yanking her arm from his grip and opening her eyes to look at him. She ran her hands through her dark hair, raking the strands back. "Look, we can't do this anymore, Jason." She breathed out.

"Do what? Love each other?" He questioned silently.

"Don't say that to me." She pointed a stern finger at him. "Don't tell me you love me. Not after all this." She gritted angrily.

"All this," he emphasized, "was real, Sam. What I had with Elizabeth was a lie." He stepped closer when he seemed to catch her attention. "I wanted my son to have a real family because I don't remember having one," he admitted in slight anger, "but then I realized as long as I loved him and his mother loved him, it didn't matter if we were together or not."

Sam stared at his face, her eyes running over him to see if she could see any sign of dishonesty. "You didn't say that when I was pregnant with Lila." She noted softly.

His eyes were glued to hers in that instant. "Then maybe I was making up excuses to leave Elizabeth and be with you." He shrugged gently. "Or maybe because I really wanted to keep you with me. I always have." He felt like swiping away some of the hair that was in her face, but didn't know if that would be to sudden. As many times as he had broken her heart, he knew it'd take some time to get her to trust him again.

Sam looked down at the ground and sniffled. "Well, um, I'm sorry but this time I'm going Jason."

He watched the top of her head for a moment before quietly asking, "It's my baby, isn't it?"

Her head whipped up, surprised that he even knew. "How did…?"

"Lucky." He said the name bitterly, hating the fact that she and Lucky had had anything together. "He was worried about you and came to ask Elizabeth for help."

"And you overheard, felt sorry for me and came to stop me before I ran off with your offspring." She put the rest together and laughed bitterly. "Sorry, Jason. But I don't need your pity." She threw her purse on her shoulder and tried to walk around him but he grabbed her hand and stopped her before she went completely past him. Sam closed her eyes and reveled in the touch of his skin. "Jason, what--?"

"It's not out of pity, Sam." He said sincerely, gently pulling her back in front of him. "It's because I love you. I miss you." He admitted softly, glancing at the departure times on the screen. "And I can't let you leave me." His eyes met hers and he felt like falling to his knees and begging her to forgive him—he'd do it if it came down to it.

Sam looked down at the ground and away from him again, trying to hide the tears that were falling. She sniffled and wiped at her wet face with her free hand. "Yeah, well I loved you all along, Jason. It never really mattered, did it?"

"It always mattered." He sucked in a shaky breath and swung their hands a little bit. "I found out Jake wasn't mines today and…"

Sam scoffed ands shook her head, pulling her hand away. "And that's why you came? Because I was right all along?"

"I was coming to get you before Elizabeth even told me." He admitted evenly. "That's why she told me. Because I was coming for you."

Speechlessly, Sam watched his face and saw nothing but sincerity.

"But when she told me, in a guilty kind of way, I felt relieved." He blurted, struggling to make her understand. "Don't get me wrong, I love Jake. And the bond I've formed with that kid can't be broken but," he reached up and finally pushed pieces of her dark hair out of her eyes and behind her ear, "the woman that I love and want to spend the rest of my life with is holding my first child."

Not being able to hold it back anymore, Sam covered her mouth with her hand and let out a ragged sob. She rolled her eyes up to the ceiling and wiped the tears from beneath her eyes, looking half relieved, half amused. "You can't always come here and make me decide to stay, Jason. One day you're going to have to let me leave."

He put a hand to her face and ran his thumb over the velvety skin. "I can't." He answered simply before slowly leaning towards her face. He watched as she closed her eyes and as he met her lips, he felt a sudden calm rush over his body. The calm he'd been missing ever since he hadn't been living with her anymore. He pulled her flush against his body and wrapped his arms around her, making up for lost time. Only when breath became a serious issue did he pull away and cup her face with his hands. He put his forehead against hers and sighed, keeping his eyes closed. "Come home with me." He desperately demanded, his voice revealing that he had been missing her like crazy.

She was running her hands up and down the bulge of his upper arm when he spoke. Her eyes had been closed, but she opened them at the sound of his helpless voice. She smirked crookedly and nodded slightly. "Okay." She agreed quietly, effortlessly.

Jason let out a relieved breath and kissed her again before pulling her face to his and staring deep into her eyes. "It's just you and me from now on, alright?"

She dropped one hand to her stomach and bit on her bottom lip. "And the baby."

He nodded in agreement, dropping his hands from her face to her shoulders. "And the baby." He added with a small smile. He glanced around the lobby. "Where're you're bags?"

"Right here." She pointed behind her and rushed to grab one.

"Hey, hey." Jason objected, putting a hand to her waist and gently moving her out of the way. "Nothing heavy, remember?"

Sam smiled, she had forgotten how much she missed this. Shaking her head as he grabbed her bags with one hand, she propped her hand on her hip. "You haven't even asked me how many months I am?"

Jason looked around puzzled before plainly asking, "How many months are you?"

"Three and a half." She answered giddily as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you high risk?" He asked concerned—but in an even-toned-Jason kind of way.

She nodded reluctantly, knowing this meant overprotective Jason would be taking care of her for the next four and a half months. "Yes, yes." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, you need to get some rest when we get home…" He started, telling her all the healthy things she should eat and not much working or shopping and etc., etc.

Sam listened as she rested her head on his shoulder. It was amazing how when she had been leaving, she had that feeling in the pit of her that he'd stop her. Whenever she hit a rough patch, she could always count on Jason to be there.

Always.


End file.
